


Wedding Ethics

by asariel



Series: Xiuhanweek17 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, xiuhanweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asariel/pseuds/asariel
Summary: Minseok loves his cousin.





	Wedding Ethics

Day 4 - Ceremony

Minseok hates attending any sort of familial gathering. But Jongdae is getting married.

Usually when Minseok receive any kind of invitation from his family, he will either decline or ignore it. Especially weddings. Because somehow all the aunts are a little extra gossipy, uncles are more mocking, and there’s just something about a single person seems too sad in the ceremony. So Minseok opts out of it. But now, he’s in one, and he’s reminded of how he really, really hates wedding.

But it’s Jongdae’s wedding, his most favourite cousin in the whole world, so even though he hates being around his extended family, he goes for his cousin. Minseok puts on his best suit, drove an hour to the reception in a classy hotel, and brave the snarky comments about being the poor, confuse gay cousin, all for Jongdae. God, that kid owes him so much.

Because really, coming out to your whole extended family at grandma’s birthday is not a good idea, even if you’re trying to stop your distant cousin from hitting on you and your mom’s nowhere around. So now he’s known as the infamous gay cousin.

Not 2 minutes passed since he arrived, and Minseok is already regretting his decision. The relatives is almost unbearable, mocking/sneering/badmouthing him as though he’s not there, some tried to talk him into entering a ‘correctional camp’ (what the fuck??), while others simply stated that he’s just in the ~phase~ (even though he’s already 28 and sure of his orientation since he was 16) or still tried to set him up with their daughter (wrong gender and they’re cousins, like seriously, what the fuck).

The only thing weddings have to redeem themselves are the booze. The booze, a lifesaver indeed. And while Minseok is taking advantage of the free flow champagne, his favourite cousin came over.

“Minseok hyung! You’re here!” Jongdae pulled him into a tight hug, almost causing him to lose the grip on his champagne flute. The groom grinned as he pats Minseok’s back, as though trying to assure himself that he’s here. “Are you real? Is this Kim Minseok?”

Minseok laughed as he slapped away the younger’s hand. “Cut it out you brat! Of course I’ll come to see you get shackled. I won’t missed it for the world.”

Jongdae smiled at the teasing, eyes flitting over to his bride who’s talking to some guest a little further away. Minseok almost rolled his eyes at his cousin lovesick display, but decided to be the better man and ignore it. “I see you’re really happy, Dae.”

The groom laughed sheepishly, cheeks surprisingly pink. “Yeah, i’m happy. I’m really happy, hyung. And i’m so happy you’re here. I still can’t believe it.” 

Minseok smiled. Seeing his cousin happy like this makes it all a little more bearable. Jongdae looks so happy, and he should be, wonderful guy that he is. When Minseok first came out, Jongdae’s one of the first that accepted him wholeheartedly, no questions asked. He also risked alienation because he keeps on defending Minseok, but Jongdae shrugs it off, saying that it helps him to weed out who’s worthy of his attention.

“Of course I’ll come to my favourite cousin’s wedding!” Leaning closer, he murmured conspiringly. “You’re the only one I want to count as a family.”

“Seriously hyung, thank you. It means so much to me. I know how much you hated these kind of ceremonies.”

“Eh, it’s okay. At least there’s alcohol and food.” He lifted the champagne in a silent toast before taking a sip.

Jongdae snickered and pointed somewhere to his side.

“Then you should head over to the open bar hyung, they’re amazing.” Then he lowered his voice, “And they serve stronger drinks too.”

Minseok raised a brow in acknowledgment. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

While they were catching up with each other, the bride came over to greet Minseok.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” She said looking between the two of them.

Minseok shook his head and said of course not, while Jongdae was upping the cheese.

“You can interrupt me anytime, love.” He shot her with a pistol finger and winked.

His bride punched him at the shoulder for the gross flirting. Minseok likes her already.

“Hey, congratulations on your wedding, it’s a beautiful reception. And hats off to you for tying the knot with one of the most annoying people ever. I was afraid no one will want him.” He said teasingly, nudging his cousin.

Jongdae whined as per usual, dragging out all the syllable. “Ah, waaaaeeee~”

Good to see getting married did not mature him much.

She giggled, not looking concerned that her husband has just stomped his foot like a five-year-old. It must be true love indeed.

“Thank you. It's a hard decision, but someone have to take one for the team. He does have some good points though, like when I needed an extra hand to carry the groceries.” Minseok can see why Jongdae would love her. She seems like a person with a good sense of humor.

Jongdae murmured something to her ear, and she smacked his arm.

Minseok thinks he doesn’t want to know what that’s about.

“And thank you for coming to our wedding too, kind sir whom I don’t know the name of, since my husband,” She paused to give Jongdae a judgey look, “Did not introduced us earlier.”

Jongdae smacked his forehead while Minseok laughs. No wonder Jongdae is so smitten with his new wife. It's hard for anyone not to like her, she's very entertaining.

“I forgot. This is my dearest cousin, Kim Minseok. And hyung, this is Sunyoung, my beautiful wife.”

Jongdae must’ve been talking about him, judging by the way her eyes doubled in size.

“Oh my God, Minseok oppa! It's nice to finally see you, I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Called it.

“All good things, I hope?”

“Of course, of course. He always talks about how there’s this older cousin of his who’s always taking care of him when he’s younger, keeps him out of trouble. Encourages him to continue singing when he’s about to give up. He looks up to you a lot, you know.” 

Sunyoung gushes, much to the embarrassment of both the males.

“Ah, is that so?” Minseok scratched his neck, looking away.

“Love, quit it. You’ll make us blush.” Jongdae teased, but his cheeks is pinking.

Sunyoung rolled her eyes and waved an unconcern hand. “Men, with their fear of feelings.”

Luckily they were saved when the DJ invited the bride and groom to start the dance.

“It’s nice meeting you, Minseok oppa! We’ll talk again soon.”

“Yeah, hyung. I’ll tell you to have fun but I know it’s asking too much.” Jongdae smirked. “I’m gonna go bust a move.”

But then Sunyoung abruptly turned, dragging Jongdae back towards a confused Minseok.

“Oppa,” She began urgently, “if you want me to set you up, just let me know. I have some gay friends that would love to meet you.”

Minseok almost rolled his eyes. Why is everyone so obsessed to set him up like he can’t find a date on his own? Alright, he can’t, but they didn’t know that. But at least Sunyoung’s trying to set him up with the correct people, so he can’t be too mad at her, because he can see that she’s just trying to make him happy. At least it wasn’t with his cousin.

“Thanks Sunyoung, but I’m good for now. Go have fun with your husband. Try to reel him in when he gets too much!”

“I will!”

\---

Jongdae is right, the open bar is the best. Minseok had just have his second glass of Long Island Tea made by the quiet bartender. They had the most amazing talk, which consists of:

“Can I have a Long Island Tea please?”

“Sure.”

“Give me another glass, please.”

“No prob.”

What an enlightening conversation, the bartender’s got some mad communication skill. Minseok will leave him a good tip later.

While he’s keeping the bartender company, someone slide in the next stool.

“Well, if it isn’t the infamous gay cousin.”

Mood = ruined. Seriously, whoever it is, he needs to take a hike.

When Minseok turned to glare at the asshole, he almost take a double-take, because wow, he’s hot. But he’s a hot asshole, so he can still go shove himself.

“Yeah, I’m the gay cousin. Why? You gonna insult me some more?”

Hot asshole laughed, making his face distorted a little weirdly, which makes Minseok feels somewhat better, cause boy he’s sure isn’t a looker when he’s laughing.

“Hardly. I’m just curious about the guy who’s been the talk of the gossiping ladies by the fruit punch. But they never mentioned how cute you are though.” He smirked.

Minseok blinked. Because what?

“Oh.” He muttered dumbly. “Are you - ”

“Interested? Hell yeah!”

Minseok frowned, because yeah, he’s hot, and insinuating that he’s into guys, but still, who the hell is he again? He needs to make sure first.

“Are you one of my cousins? Because if you are I’m gonna have to give it a hard pass.”

The guy laughed again. “No! God. that’ll be weird.”

Good, they’re on the same page then.

“I’m Lu Han, and I’m the maid of honor’s date.”

Minseok scoffed. I know he’s too good to be true.

“If you have a date, then why are you hitting on me?”

“Because she’s my cousin, and I don’t swing that way. I’m much more interested in cute, small guys.”

Minseok bristles like an angry cat. He'll let the cute pass, but small? Oh, he's gonna get it this time.

“I’ll hit you for calling me small.”

“Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, cutie.”

“Can you can even throw a punch, pretty boy?”

“Okay, now you're really going too far, sweet buns. I'm manly, not pretty, dammit.”

And while they are trading playful insults back and forth, unconsciously their body is leaning towards each other. In fact, if Minseok just slide a little closer he’ll probably end up in Lu Han’s lap. He’s feeling scandalous, and apparently he’s not the only who’s thinking the same thing.

“Look at that shameless Minseok boy.” One of the uptight matrons sneers, voice too loud to be considered polite. “Not only he is a deviant, now he’s throwing himself at very man available.”

Another voice cut in. “I bet that guy is disgusted with him, but was just too polite to push him off.” 

 

“And doing it in these kind of ceremony too, when we are honouring the union of a man and a woman, as it should be. So desperate, and distasteful. What would his mother think of him?”

Minseok bit his lips, trying to contain his emotion. He knows Lu Han heard it too, judging by the way his eyes narrowed at somewhere behind Minseok head.

Minseok pulled back, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself, even though he had no reason whatsoever to feel that way. Lu han’s eyes shifted to follow his movement, frowning slightly.

“Well, you heard them. It’s not proper to do this here.”

Lu Han shrugs, leaving his seat to stand in front of the other. “Well, lucky I’m not really one to follow the ethics for these kind of ceremony. So, can I have this dance?”

He held out his hand. Minseok looked at him, surprised. Lu Han smirked.

“They’re already talking bullshit about you, even if you’re doing absolutely nothing. Why not give them a reason to really seethe then? No one would believe otherwise anyway.”

Minseok raised a brow, contemplating. Why not indeed? Why does he needs to care about what a bunch of unhappy, homophobic desperate housewives think anyway?

“Well, I’ll go with you if you promised to help me put on a show that will drive them to an early grave.”

Lu Han laughs again, and Minseok maybe changes his mind, those unhinged jaw and crow’s feet is kinda endearing.

“I’ll do my very best.”

And the best he did indeed. They were basically dirty dancing on the dance floor, amidst the scandalized gasps of the old farts clutching their pearls, and merry laughter from the bride and groom. Minseok never thought he’ll enjoy a wedding this way, but he’s having the time of his life (and a half-stiff. Thank God for long dress shirt).

\---

When it comes to the time to bid the newlyweds goodbye, much to his surprise, Sunyoung pulls him into an embrace and make him promise to keep in touch. Then it’s Jongdae’s turn. Jongdae with a shit-eating grin and sublime wiggling of eyebrows.

“Hyung,” He began, pulling Minseok into a hug as well. “I’m so glad to see you’re having a good time.”

“Shut up, you brat.” Minseok grouched playfully, thumping his back extra hard.

When he started to pull away though, Jongdae tighten his hold. “And I’m gonna make sure you’re having a better time.”

When they part, Jongdae had slipped a key card into Minseok’s palm.

“There’s a room booked and already paid for upstairs. Have fun, hyung, and use protection!”

He ran to his bride before Minseok can manage to ruin his chance of ever having children.

Cheeky little bastard. Minseok hates him.

But when he accidentally locked eyes with Lu Han, who’s looking at him in a not-so-innocent way, Minseok concedes.

Maybe he'll use the room after all. He certainly doesn't want it to go to waste.

And who was he kidding anyway? Jongdae is his favourite cousin indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Count how many times cousin was mentioned lol~


End file.
